Rick-077
|group= , |rank= }} by pointing at the red bullseye emblem on his chest.}} Chief Petty Officer Richard-077 was a SPARTAN-II super soldier and the leader of the Platinum Team in 2552. Biography Early Childhood Rick was kidnapped and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program at the age of 6 by . He was trained on by and . In the year 2525, he underwent and survived severe augmentation procedures that enhanced his physical capabilities. Human-Covenant War Battle of Lares Harvest Campaign Battle of Gliese 581 g Battle of Isis Battle of Vector Battle of Daybreak Operation Squall The Contumacy was hidden within a complex cavern on Catacomb. The Covenant ground forces were this time led personally by 'Akamee. The elites got to the artifact first, but the Platinum Team immediately caught up right after. After a prolonged battle, Rick struck the ending blow on 'Akamee with his knife to the Sangheili's brain. Dom carried the forerunner device as the SPARTANs were pursued by more covenant forces. In the middle of the chaos, Dom was separated from the team by a plasma grenade explosion. Since the Contumacy was lost in the caves, the Covenant began to glass Catacomb. Rick was furious and disheartened when the Platinum Team was forced to leave his friend behind as the Covenant glassed Catacomb. Battle of Upsilon Andromedae e A distress signal was released from the Upsilon Andromedae system. A small fleet of five UNSC ships with two of them housing remaining members of the Platinum Team answered the call. By the time they reached the system, the Covenant had already glassed much of Upsilon Andromedae e and the SPARTANs were unable to be deployed. The [[UNSC Alacrity|UNSC Alacrity]], which had Sam, was severally damaged in the naval battle that ensued. After the ships reached the other side of the slipspace tunnel, Maurice, Rick, and Andrew waited for their fellow SPARTAN in the UNSC Alexandra. The Alacrity never came through, leaving Maurice, Rick, and Andrew the only three remaining SPARTANs of the Platinum Team. Operation Fissure Battle of Sigma Octanus IV Fall of Reach Personality and Description Rick was talkative and free with his opinions. He was a natural leader and thus served as an effective replacement for the deceased Annie, despite the lack of respect others gave him. He barked orders but deep down was only strict because he cared deeply for his comrades. His choice in armor ability reflected this as he carried a drop shield to protect himself and his squadmates. In terms of skills, Rick specialized in close ranged and moderately long ranged combat. He often carried a battle rifle and a pistol or shotgun to fill in both roles. Relationships Since Rick was somewhat egotistical and often lied to cover up his flaws, he did not get along well with almost everyone around him, despite always trying to make friends. Although this was not a problem during his first two years of training, almost all the other Class-I SPARTAN-IIs could not stand him in the following years. They would often try hard to hold back laughter whenever CPO Mendez yelled at or hit him with a . However, Rick was not entirely lonely. His only friends, Dom, Annie, Sam, and Parks, were all very close to him. Rick harbored a crush on Dr. Halsey starting two years before the augmentation procedures, but those feelings were transferred to Commander Caseiro starting the Battle of Lares. Armor When was issued, Rick wore an with CBRN/HUL upgrades, , an chest piece, a on his left wrist, a on his left leg, and . Performance Report |} Quotes Category:Against All Odds Category:SPARTAN